Ordo Teutonicus
of the New Polar Order |flag = OrdoTeutonicusFlag.png |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = Black |color1 = |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = Otto I, George IV, xR1 fatal instinct, Redzest |foundedon = April 29th, 2011 |triumvirate = *Triumvir of Foreign Affairs: Redzest *Triumvir of War: xR1 Fatal Instinct *Triumvir of Internal Affairs: Otto I |teamsenate = |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = Protected by NpO ODoAP w/ KoH |forumurl = http://ordoteutonicus.freeiz.com/index.php? |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = #OT |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = April 29, 2011 |totalnations = 4 |totalstrength = 146,005 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 36,501 |totalnukes = 56 |rank = |score = .56 }} Ordo Teutonicus (OT) is a small, tightly knit alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on April 29th, 2011. Ordo Teutonicus is protected by the New Polar Order by the Polar Knights Protectorate Agreement. Ordo Teutonicus' Charter Preamble Under this charter the Ordo Teutonicus becomes united as one. Letting us grow and setting forth rules for the alliance. Triumvirate The Triumvirate shall consist of 3 members and have total control over the alliance. They shall work together to come to an agreement on any decision made. The Triumvir assumes this position until he or she retires, and shall appoint a successor. The Triumvirate has the power to create any additional position if he or she sees it in the Alliance's best interest. The Triumvirate have the power to veto any decision brought forth by the other Marshals by a vote of 2 to 1. Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs This triumvir has the responsibility to head and maintain the foreign affair department of the alliance. They can appoint diplomats to alliances of their choice. They must maintain embassies on the forums and mask diplomats accordingly. Their deputy is the Marshal of Foreign Affairs. Triumvirate of War This triumvirate has the responsibility to head and maintain the war/defense department of the alliance. They are responsible for maintaining all military readiness checks during peace and war times. They conduct and organize all military operations alongside the triumvir. They must take it upon themselves to educate the membership of how to properly conduct attacks on a nation. This marshal has the power to grant tech raids. Triumvirate of Internal Affairs This triumvir heads the internal affairs department, finance and education. The Marshals of Finance and Education are his deputies. This triumvir is responsible to maintain a current member list, work with his deputies, and give punishments to members who violate rules. Marshals The Triumvirate personally select the best fit member for each marshal position. The positions consist of Marshal of War, Marshal of Foreign Affairs, Marshal of Education, and the Marshal of Finance. The members holding their current position have total control over this position. The members holding these positions can only have one position at any time. These marshals can retire at anytime and they can appoint one successor as their deputy. If needed the Triumvirate can kick any member from the marshal position if it is in the alliance's best interest. Marshal of War This marshal serves as a deputy to the Triumvir of War. They are responsible for maintaining all military readiness checks during peace and war times. They conduct and organize all military operations alongside the triumvir. They must take it upon themselves to educate the membership of how to properly conduct attacks on a nation. This marshal has the power to grant tech raids. Marshal of Finance This marshal is responsible for maintaining the financial state of the alliance. This includes organizing trade circles, organizing financial aid, and organizing tech deals. They are headed by the Triumvirate of Internal Affairs. Marshal of Foreign Affairs This marshal position has the responsibility for maintaining diplomacy to all current and future allies. They are a deputy to the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs. They can appoint diplomats to certain alliances of choice. This marshal also has the responsibility to maintain any forum embassies on our forum. The Marshal of Foreign Affairs has the power to put any treaty up for discussion and approval by the government. Membership - Joining Any nation has the right to apply to the Ordo Teutonicus, they then will enter a 5 day period for the government and membership to ask questions. If the member receives a vouch from a respected member of the alliance the questioning can be reduced to one day. After the 5 days are over and all the questions have been asked, the applicant will either enter the academy or gain "Squire" status in the alliance. The only way to gain "Knight" status is by government vote or through the academy. Any applicants must not be on any Zero Infrastructure Lists (ZI lists) and must not be an enemy of the alliance. Amendments Amendments to the charter can be submitted by any member in the membership including Triumvirs, Marshals, Squires, and Knights. For the Amendment to pass the following must happen: *2 to 1 vote of approval in the triumvirate *3 votes of approval in the Marshal Office *60% approval by the membership Other Info